Lamia
Lamia , also known as Lamiazom , is a demon in the series. History According to Greek mythology, Lamia was a Libyan queen who fell in love with Zeus and bore him children. Hera became enraged and murdered all of Lamia's children (one version of the tale claims that Hera forced Lamia to kill and eat her own children). Lamia went insane with grief and began kidnapping and eating children, eventually turning into a hideous monster as a result. Legend states that Zeus granted Lamia the ability to remove her own eyes at will so she would not see her dead children when she closed her eyes. Appearances *''Megami Tensei: Therian Race *Megami Tensei II: Genma Race *Kyuyaku Megami Tensei: Yoma Race (''MT) / Genma Race (MTII) *''Shin Megami Tensei: Femme Race *Shin Megami Tensei II: Femme Race *Shin Megami Tensei: if...'' / Hazama's Chapter: Femme Race *''Shin Megami Tensei: 20XX: Femme Race *Shin Megami Tensei IMAGINE: Femme Race *Last Bible II'' *''Last Bible III'' *''Last Bible Special'' *''Majin Tensei II: Spiral Nemesis: Yoma Race *Devil Summoner: Raidou Kuzunoha vs. The Soulless Army: Fury Order *Devil Summoner 2: Raidou Kuzunoha vs. King Abaddon: Fury Order *Giten Megami Tensei: Tokyo Mokushiroku: Femme Race *Persona 3'' / FES / Portable: Hermit Arcana *''Persona 4'' / Golden: Hermit Arcana *''Persona 5: Empress Arcana *Jack Bros.'' *''DemiKids Light'' / Dark Version *''Devil Children Fire/Ice Book'' *''Digital Devil Saga: Avatar Tuner 2: Dragon Class Profile ''Shin Megami Tensei ''Shin Megami Tensei IMAGINE'' Lamia can be contracted in Ueno's Kuchinawa Cave during the daytime hours. She can be encountered as an enemy during the night time there as well as in Mirage's gold-level instance. Persona 3 ''Persona 5'' Lamia is the third Persona of the Empress Arcana and appears as a Shadow in Futaba's Palace and the Akzerriyuth area of Mementos, with the title" Slithering Snakewoman." Lamia is the first Persona with access to the Rising Slash skill, along with the Foul Breath skill, and one of three to learn the Ominous Words skill. Lamia is the first usable Persona with natural access to the Maragion skill. When itemized in the Velvet Room using Electric Chair execution, Lamia yields a Despair Boost skill card. ''Jack Bros. Lamia appears as the first boss within the spin-off game ''Jack Bros.. She spawns on the third floor in the Forest of Fairies. ''DemiKids Light & Dark'' Lamiazom can be created through Relic Fusion using the Wafer+Demon+Tusk or Air+Demon+Talon relic combo. Lamia's soul can be found in the Deep Hole and used to resurrect her. Stats ''Megami Tensei'' Enemy= |-| Ally= ''Megami Tensei II'' ''Kyuuyaku Megami Tensei'' ''Megami Tensei'' ''Megami Tensei II'' ''Shin Megami Tensei'' ''Shin Megami Tensei II'' ''Shin Megami Tensei: if... ''Last Bible III ''Majin Tensei II: Spiral Nemesis'' ''Devil Summoner: Raidou Kuzunoha vs. The Soulless Army'' ''Devil Summoner 2: Raidou Kuzunoha vs King Abaddon'' ''Giten Megami Tensei: Tokyo Mokushiroku'' ''Persona 3'' ''Persona 4'' ''Persona 5'' Shadow= |-| Persona= ''DemiKids Light & Dark'' Lamiazom= |-| Lamia= ''Devil Children Fire/Ice Book'' Lamiazom= |-| Lamia= ''Digital Devil Saga: Avatar Tuner 2'' Gallery Category:Greco-Roman Mythology Category:Shin Megami Tensei IMAGINE Demons Category:Chaos Demons in Shin Megami Tensei IMAGINE Category:Last Bible II Demons Category:Last Bible Special Demons Category:Devil Summoner: Raidou Kuzunoha vs. The Soulless Army Demons Category:Persona 5 The Animation Characters Category:Persona 5 Scramble: The Phantom Strikers Personas